mayonaka_the_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero Murasame
Background: Much of Zero Murasame's information is unknown due to incomplete records. It is believed, however, that he was an incredibly active & powerful threat in his home dimension of Mugen. What little is known is that he has constantly attacked his dimension in the name of bringing forth piece for himself and his incarnation's mother Yin. Since his venture to Midnight, he has done little other than interact with Satanas and temporarily battle Zero Dantez, with much of his ability being yet to be discovered. It is later shown that he has joined up with the Mysterious Year Zero. What is known is that he is the Fallen Angel #3, Misery, reincarnated for the 14th time even though he is the consciousness of incarnation 13. The story goes that he died purposely to get out of a fight and used the power of Misery (to pass your moves and memories down for access by later incarnations) and programmed a time lapse technique so he would take over the body of incarnation #14. He is the son of Yin with Yang's powers mixed in, making him potentially the prodigy of the 6 Ancient Clans in his home dimension. He has been involved in every one of the Great Dimensional Wars, having been responsible for one. He was the former apprentice of both Cylux and Tobex as well, having learned a lot from them in the art of manipulation and power control. It is said that he also is responsible for killing his home empire and the previous incarnation of Zero Dantez. In current events, Murasame teamed up with Tobex Tatara, Shadow Lord Black, and Satanas Tatara to take out Zero Dantez who was a potential threat to his newly joined order Year Zero. The battle went well until Satanas was brought down and later the Grand Master of Soul Order appeared. Not prepared, Murasame was quickly taken out and faced death with few options: Almighty Repulse his God Eye away and hope to survive a fatal injury, teleport out and hope he could use Almighty Repulse in time though be stuck without a way out... or take over Satanas's body secretly. He now faces several foes wishing to end his life while he fights with his old powers and those of Satanas Tatara. At least he did until he purposely lost to Jormun to reincarnate again as he had done before . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . Abilities Murasame is remarked as an incredibly powerful opponent in both his tactics and wide range of ability. He has seen a lot of battles since the time he was a young imperial working under his father, whom he later killed in the name of justice. Over the years, he often fought for peace, his own vision of it, only to lose more often then not with hefty penalties. In recent years, he has lost his closest friends and is now left alone. In his rage, he has vowed to instead wipe out the universe using his power. Murasame has multiple abilities ranging from Mirror Style to elemental manipulation to a fallen angel abilities to even the God Eye. He can use Fallen Angel Techniques such as the Forever Forest, Fallen Threads, Blood manipulation, and many more dark arts. http://commanderzero13.wixsite.com/roleplay/fallen-angel-powers http://commanderzero13.wixsite.com/roleplay/past-life-powers http://commanderzero13.wixsite.com/roleplay/god-eye-powers Like most Fallen Angels he can regenerate as well. Chaos is his primary energy, coming with a 10 fold destructive factor over other energies. His Star Blade, Nashiro, has 3 releases active. The first turns games into reality, the 2nd calls upon the power of the gods, and the 3rd turns reality into a dream. He has so many countless powers that it is hard to keep track of just what he can do, due to his multiple past lives each having their own specific powers. In addition to, he has 4 forms to choose from, his normal, Fallen Angel, Fallen King, and Withered forms, each being special mutations of his powers. Base Form (Max) Stamina- 480 MP- 323 Attack- 245 Defense- 138 Speed- 212 Intelligence- 400+ Attacks: Chaos (-8 Stamina, 4 MP) Elemental Change (-4 MP small, 6 MP mid, 8 MP Large), Oceanic Style (-22 MP), Clone (-5 MP), Mirror Style (-12 MP), Dragon Art (-28 MP), Sword Ability (-10 Stamina and 8 MP). God Eye (-10 Stamina) Fallen Angel Form (Max) Stamina- 620 MP- 450 Attack- 365 Defense- 248 Speed- 310 Intelligence- 400+ Attacks: Chaos (-8 Stamina, 4 MP) Elemental Change (-4 MP small, 6 MP mid, 8 MP Large), Oceanic Style (-22 MP), Clone (-5 MP), Mirror Style (-12 MP), Dragon Art (-28 MP), Sword Ability (-10 Stamina and 8 MP). Fallen King Form (Max) Stamina- 1220 MP- 650 Attack- 665 Defense- 448 Speed- 522 Intelligence- 400+ Attacks: Chaos (-8 Stamina, 4 MP) Elemental Change (-4 MP small, 6 MP mid, 8 MP Large), Oceanic Style (-22 MP), Clone (-5 MP), Mirror Style (-12 MP), Dragon Art (-28 MP), Sword Ability (-10 Stamina and 8 MP). Withered Form (Max) Stamina- 3120 MP- 960 Attack- 1265 Defense- 879 Speed- 822 Intelligence- 400+ Attacks: Chaos (-8 Stamina, 4 MP) Elemental Change (-4 MP small, 6 MP mid, 8 MP Large), Oceanic Style (-22 MP), Clone (-5 MP), Mirror Style (-12 MP), Dragon Art (-28 MP), Sword Ability (-10 Stamina and 8 MP). . . . . . . . . . . Reborn as Zero 16 After losing to Jormun, he reincarnated into a new body to lose the heat and attention of the Mugen New Genisis to fulfill the plans of Chromoss?'s New Genisis with Chaos, eradicate all mortals. He now goes by the name of Zatamas Murasame who was Zero 16; he still is Zero Murasame however. With his team, he attacked and defeated Dantez until Dantez's allies stalled him. With his allies, they have killed millions by breaking down walls into heavily populated cities, letting Shadows in. Lvl 62 Base Form * HP 212 * Stamina- 120 * EP- 183 * Attack- 115 * Special Attack- *# Cero: 40 Damage, -4 EP & -10 Stamina *# Clone: -5 EP & 1 Stamina *# Sonido: 2 Stamina *# Darkness Manipulation: 30_80 Damage, -11EP & -3 EP *# Chaos (33 Damage -8 Stamina, 4 MP) *# 16 Damage & -4 MP small and 6 Stamina; 22 Damage & -6 MP Mid and 10 Stamina; 30 Damage -8 MP Large & 12 Stamina *# Oceanic Art: 110 Damage -22 EP & 30 Stamina *# Clone (-5 MP) *# Mirror Style (-12 MP) *# Dragon Art: 130 Damage -28 EP & 35 Stamina *# Anubis (-12 EP, -8 Stamina) *# Necrophoros (-8 EP, -various Stamina) *# Hisanagi (-12 EP, -8 Stamina) *# Scorpios (-12 EP, -8 Stamina) *# Soulsia (-12 EP, -8 Stamina) *# Sparcia (-12 EP, -8 Stamina) *# Antiacus (150 Damage, -20 EP, -30 Stamina) *# Bajara (-12 EP, -8 Stamina) *# Jakuska (-12 EP, -8 Stamina) *#* * Defense- 163 * Special Defense- 90 * Speed- 155 Release 1 Form * HP 422 * Stamina- 234 * EP- 265 * Attack- 164 * Special Attack- *# Cero: 40 Damage, -4 EP & -10 Stamina *# Clone: -5 EP & 1 Stamina *# Sonido: 2 Stamina *# Darkness Manipulation: 30_80 Damage, -11EP & -3 EP *# Chaos (33 Damage -8 Stamina, 4 MP) *# 16 Damage & -4 MP small and 6 Stamina; 22 Damage & -6 MP Mid and 10 Stamina; 30 Damage -8 MP Large & 12 Stamina *# Oceanic Art: 110 Damage -22 EP & 30 Stamina *# Clone (-5 MP) *# Mirror Style (-12 MP) *# Dragon Art: 130 Damage -28 EP & 35 Stamina *# Anubis (-12 EP, -8 Stamina) *# Necrophoros (-8 EP, -various Stamina) *# Hisanagi (-12 EP, -8 Stamina) *# Scorpios (-12 EP, -8 Stamina) *# Soulsia (-12 EP, -8 Stamina) *# Sparcia (-12 EP, -8 Stamina) *# Antiacus (150 Damage, -20 EP, -30 Stamina) *# Bajara (-12 EP, -8 Stamina) *# Jakuska (-12 EP, -8 Stamina) *#* * Defense- 193 * Special Defense- 115 * Speed- 208 Category:Male Category:Fallen Category:Year Zero Category:Villain Category:Anti-hero